Randomness is just another word for disaster
by Sakura Dancer
Summary: Kumpul-kumpul sambil santai sama temen-temen itu surga, masbro. Tapi kalau Akatsuki yang ngelakuin, kok kejadiannya nggak jauh-jauh dari insiden berdarah-darah ya? Mau baca dan review? Berhadiah ciuman dari bibir perawan Itachi.


**Disclaimer: Semua karakter dan produk yang ada di fanfic ini bukan punya saya.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, penistaan karakter.**

**-/-**

**-/-**

**TAT**

"Chi."

"Hm."

"Pacaran, yuk."

Itachi yang aslinya pendiem itu jadi tambah males buka mulut dan ngeluarin suaranya. Ajakan pacaran itu tetap menggantung kayak kolor yang dijemur bersamaan dengan kasur yang diompoli Tobi.

"Pein."

"Hm?"

"Ngomong kayak gitu lagi, gue bakar koleksi boxer motif Pikachu lu."

Pein ketawa tanpa malu. "Yah, Itachi. Gitu aja marah. Nggak asik, ah." Katanya santai. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, dia segera ngirim BBM –bukan Bahan Bakar Minyak- ke Deidara yang lagi main kepang-kepangan rambut sama Sasori di pojokan atap sekolah. Padahal jarak mereka nggak sampe lima meter.

_Dei, ternyata Itachi bukan homo. Bayar taruhan lu._

Itachi yang nggak sengaja ngintip tuh BBM dua makhluk berambut lebih ngejreng dari lampu neon, langsung gondok setengah mati.

Yah, gitulah keseharian kelompok Akatsuki. Kelompok yang diketuai Pein, didirikan oleh Tobi –bukan Tompi-, dan didanai secara swadaya itu adalah kelompok yang sangat _random_, suka menghadiri acara-acara sekolah secara _random_, bikin kacau secara _random_, tapi untuk urusan sekolah mereka sangat rajin. Rajin bolos.

Biasanya mereka bisa ditemui di atap sekolah SMA Konoha sedang main hom-pim-pah atau berjemur sampai kering kayak krupuk di sana. Siang ini juga sama, mereka sedang melakukan aktivitas _random_ karena bosan setengah mati.

"Chi."

"Apalagi?"

"Duileh, jutek amat. Gue ajakin dangdutan deh, biar nggak bete. Mau?"

Itachi nge-_death glare_. Dasar Pein nggak pernah belajar dari kesalahan kali ya. Dia malah cengengesan kayak kuda balap dapet gebetan di musim kawin.

"Hehehe, becanda kali. Tapi serius nih, sekarang gue mau nanya sama lu. Di antara kita semua, cuma elu yang belum pernah pacaran. Masalahnya apa sih, Chi? Gue udah gonta-ganti cewek tujuh belas kali sebulan ini, Hidan udah jalan sama cewek rambut pirang dari kelas sebelah, Deidara pacaran ama si Sakura, Konan sama Kakashi, Sasori sama cewek dari Shanghai itu, terus Tobi sama adeknya Doraemon, Zetsu ama kaktus, Kisame sama hiu blasteran Kanada dan Kakuzu ama gambar kerang di uang pecahan satu dollar Bikini Bottom. Lah, elu? Belum pernah pacaran satu kalipun. Gue nanya-nanya kaya gini bukan mau ikut campur sama urusan pribadi elu. Gue nanya gini sebagai sahabat yang peduli sama elu. Kalau elu ada kesulitan nemuin atau ngedeketin cewek, ngomong sama kita-kita. Pasti kita bantu," ucap Pein dengan serius dan tulus.

"Kayanya yang butuh bantuan tuh empat orang terakhir yang elu sebutin, deh, Pein," gumam Itachi sambil _sweatdrop_. Pein meraih kedua bahu Itachi dengan prihatin.

"Gue tau, Chi. Elu pasti menderita."

"Oi, lu denger kagak kata gue barusan?"

"Itachi!" Pein menarik Itachi dalam pelukan dan sukses bikin Itachi gelagepan. Sementara teman-teman mereka yang sedang asyik _barbecue_ sate jantung pisang pada bersorak heboh.

"Uweeeeh, Pein, lu berubah haluan?" Deidara merasa ditipu mentah-mentah. "Tadi lu bilang Itachi bukan homo!"

Sementara si Kakuzu sibuk jepret sana-sini. Pasti buat alat pemerasan.

"Maafin gue, Chi! Gue temen yang nggak sensitif! Elu pasti menderita karena jadi bujang lapuk yang nggak laku-laku. Huweeee!" Pein nangis kejer. Itachi tambah gondok. Mukanya udah kayak kepiting rebus kena siram saos. Mana pasokan oksigennya udah mau habis gara-gara dipeluk seerat Kozui Slimming Suit sama Pein. Dan oh, apa itu? Kok ada suara 'kretek-kretek' gitu?

"OI! TULANG RUSUK GUE PATAH, WOI!" bentak Itachi dengan volume beberapa ratus desibel. Pein langsung sadar dan melepas pelukannya dari tubuh ringkih nan sekseh milik Itachi. Tapi Itachi merasa tetep sesak napas, gara-gara sekarang anggota Akatsuki yang lain pada ngerubungi Itachi lalu ngeliatin dengan muka polos-bego-nan-prihatin-tapi-mesum gitu. Khas Akatsuki banget.

"Jadi, teman-teman, kita berkumpul hari ini untuk rapat masalah penting," Pein ngomong setelah berdehem.

"Woi! Sejak kapan ini jadi rapat?!" Itachi protes. Pemikiran teman-temannya tambah ngaco nggak jelas. Pein benerin dasi di lehernya, gayanya udah mirip bos-bos eksekutip... kalau nggak pakai _pierching_ ala preman gitu. Hidan nyalain dupa. Kakuzu megang dompet buat ngejagain duitnya, siapa tau si Pein minta sumbangan secara tak terencana. Deidara asyik nyisir rambut. Sasori main _cello_, Zetsu asyik fotosintesis, Kisame BBM-an sama cewek hybridnya dan Konan... molor. Bener-bener aktivitas _random_ kan?

"Jadi gini, _guys_. Temen kita Itachi sedang ngalamin kegalauan luar biasa karena nggak laku-laku. Kira-kira ada ide kenapa si temen kita yang irit ngomong ini nggak diminati sama cewek?"

Deidara tunjuk tangan, "Karena dia homo?"

"Gue bukan homo!" bantah Itachi.

"Kalau gitu, karena dia suka yaoi-an," Hidan nyela.

"SALAH SEMUA, KAMPRETTTOOO!"

Konan angkat bicara, "Karena kulit Itachi tak semulus kulit Konan."

Itachi _sweatdrop_. Tetep dicuekin.

Sasori nimbrung, "Karena mukanya kaya pedopil."

"Bukan, karena dia nggak cinta tanaman," sudah pasti ini Zetsu belang yang jawab.

"Bukan. Karena dia nggak punya insang," ketebak, kan, siapa yang jawab?

"Bukan. Karena Tobi _is a good boy_."

"_No, you're not,_ Tobi. DAN KALIAN BERHENTILAH BICARA SEOLAH GUE KAGAK ADAAAA!" teriak Itachi.

Emejing! Semua anggota Akatsuki tutup kuping dan tiarap. Suara Itachi bener-bener menggelegar. Bahkan Guy-_sensei_, guru olahraga yang lagi niruin kutu loncat indah langsung nyungsep ke selokan.

Dada Itachi naik turun gara-gara teriak heboh barusan. Di depannya, muka teman-temannya seputih tisu, keringetan dan rambutnya pada lepek (?). Baru setelah agak lama, Itachi yang kesel setengah hidup dan dongkol setengah mati akhirnya bisa menguasai emosinya. Tapi mukanya tetap seram. Seseram Anaconda lagi laper plus nahan boker.

"Kalian!" tunjuk Itachi ke arah wajah-wajah tak berdosa tapi nista. Akatsuki langsung gemeteran, gigi mereka bunyi 'klutak-klutuk' kaya habis makan es batu bulat-bulat.

"Kalian jangan bikin hipotesa aneh-aneh! Sebenernya gue nggak jomblo, tau!"

Sepi. Yang kedengeran cuma suara jangkrik main biola.

"APPAAAAAHHH?!"

"Ta-tapi-"

"Kok kita nggak pernah tau?"

"Haaaa?!"

"Gue udah ngira. Eh? Apa tadi katanya?"

"Tobi _is a_- _never mind_."

Berbagai reaksi keterkejutan mewarnai mimik muka antik anggota Akatsuki. Itachi udah punya pacar? Kok dia nggak pernah cerita? Dia kan nggak pernah keliatan jalan, main, jajan, ngegandeng, ataupun mandi (?) sama cewek?

"Ta-tapi, Chi. Elu kan-"

"Apa?! Mau ngatain gue nggak suka cewek atau nggak laku, gitu?!"

Pein langsung mengkerut karena pikirannya bisa dibaca Itachi dan langsung disemprot. Itachi menarik napas panjang. Kok _image cool_ yang sengaja dia ciptain malah disalahartikan gini ya?

"Terus... siapa yang jadi pacar elu, Itachi?" tanya Konan.

"Dia-"

"Kalian sedang apa di sini? Waktu istirahat kan sudah lewat?"

Mendadak makhluk berambut panjang dan ber-_eyeshadow_ ungu datang dengan membawa stetoskop, membuat rapat Akatsuki berantakan. Habis munculnya tiba-tiba gitu, nggak ada suaranya. Kayak siluman ular...

"Orochimaru-_sensei_?!"

Orochimaru memuter matanya, "Iya, ini aku. Bosen, deh. Tiap ketemu murid reaksinya kalau nggak kaget pasti pingsan... atau mati," gerutu Orochimaru.

Akatsuki kecuali Itachi tambah horor. Si Uchiha gondrong itu malah senyum-senyum ala iblis.

"_Guys_, kalian pengen ketemu pacar gue, kan? Kenalin," Itachi mendekat ke arah guru kurus-jangkung-seputih-mayat alias Orochimaru. Kemudian menggandeng tangannya dan memeluk pinggangnya. "Ini pacar akyuuh."

"APAAA?!"

_Jawsdrop_ berjamaah sampai berdarah terjadi pada anggota Akatsuki yang lain. Pein muntah darah.

"Itachi? Elu gila? _Sensei_, ini nggak bener kan?!" Pein mengguncang-guncang kerah kemeja Orochimaru. Orochimaru sih cuek kaya ular kekenyangan, malah pasang boker, eh, _poker face_ dia.

"Ya... kalau Itachi bilang begitu," si guru ular melirik si Uchiha keriput, "berarti ya beneran."

Kesuyian kembali menyapa. Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi 'CIUUUU~~~" yang diiringi bunyi 'GEDEBUG' yang sangat keras. Rupanya Hidan melakukan aksi loncat indah dari atap sekolah dan mendarat pas di halaman tempat cewek-cewek sedang melakukan olahraga _volleyball_. Ya, ampun, Dan. Kan kasian tuh cewek-cewek ketakutan ngeliat kamu nyungsep nggak elit gitu.

Di lain pihak, Pein yang tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini malah melakukan aksi debus dengan memakan _pierching_ yang ada di tubuhnya, berharap itu akan membawanya ke surga. Lalu Konan meng-_genjutsu_ dirinya sendiri dengan mengatakan kalau "Ini tidak pernah terjadi, ini tidak pernah terjadi, ini tidak pernah-GYAAHAHMKC;OFMJUFMDSJFLDJ LV JL DFVOUF –_SENSORED_-"

Lalu Deidara gantung diri dengan memakai rambutnya sendiri. Zetsu digerogoti ulat, layu, terus kering. Sasori _harakiri_ pake tusuk sate. Kakuzu nyusul Hidan, dan Tobi gelundungan.

"Tobi nggak mau hidup di planet ini lagi. HUWEEE!" Lalu diapun menyusul Hidan dan Kakuzu.

Sementara itu, duo cowok gondrong yang menyaksikan itu semua hanya bisa melongo. Orochimaru garuk-garuk kepalanya yang baru keramas pake minyak zaitun campur empedu ular piton.

"Segitunya, ya, efek dari publikasi ke media," gumam Orochimaru. Matanya memicing ke arah Itachi yang lagi asyik nyengir, lalu menjitak bocah itu di jidat.

"Aduh! Sakit, _sensei_? Masa pacar sendiri digituin?"

"Pacar sendiri jidatmu warna-warni!" sumpah serapah nan indah terdengar dari mulut Orochimaru. "Kalau aku sedang tidak bosan mana mau aku ikut publisitas palsumu tadi? Teman-temanmu kan jadi meregang nyawa begitu. Kurang kerjaan."

"Tapi ini kan juga hiburan buat sensei," gumam Itachi.

"Iya juga sih. Hehehe," Orochimaru garuk-garuk kepala lagi. Itachi _sweatdrop_.

"Ya, sudahlah. Kali ini aku maafkan walaupun kalian sudah bolos. Yang penting semuanya diberesin ya. Berantakan nih."

Itachi makin _sweatdrop_. 'Nih guru sadis amat ya? Masak teman-teman gue udah tewas di tempat gitu _sensei_ masih bisa komen santai? Untung ini cuma penpik. Kalau beneran...?'

Lah, kan kamu yang bikin kebohongan publik sampai temen-temenmu nggak kuat mental, Chi?

_Author sweatdrop_.

Biar perkara cepat selesai, Itachi ngangguk patuh aja. Baru setelah Orochimaru menghilang dari atap dan kembali ke habitatnya, Itachi kelimpungan. Ini mau dibenerin kayak gimana ya? Kondisi atap sekolah udah kayak tempat penyembelihan hewan kurban gini.

Tapi... semuanya jadi tenang deh. Nggak ada si Pein atau anggota Akatsuki yang mengganggu hari-hari tenang Uchiha Itachi. Itachipun bisa menikmati langit siang yang biru cerah yang dihiasi awan merekah-rekah. Biarpun Itachi sayang sama Akatsuki, tapi libur dari kekisruhan kelompok mereka sepertinya perlu juga.

Angin berhembus tenang membelai rambut dan wajah ganteng sang Uchiha. Langit biru membentang tak terkejar di mana ujungnya. Ah... hari yang indah...

Akhirnya, Itachipun melakukan hal yang paling logis untuk kondisi yang setenang sekarang.

Yaitu bobo ciang.

-/-

FIN

-/-

Hai, ketemu lagi sama Sakura Dancer.

Fic ini... yah... fic ini...

Semoga selamat dari flame.

Aamiin.

Abisnya Akatsuki kayanya nista banget ya.

Yare-yare.

Mari berdoa bersama, Minna-san

Tapi jangan lupa RnR ya

Makasih banget

Sign,

,,

,,

Saskura Dancer


End file.
